


In the Pocket

by VelvetSky



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Pocket Dimension, Strange Entity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy accidentally unlocks the door to a pocket dimension and then finds she's not alone when she runs into Peggy. Together they must find the way back.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 6 prompt is Dreams.
> 
> This one is running with a little bit of plot to make the meeting of Darcy and Peggy possible. So hopefully that bit of plot doesn't get too murky or weird. 
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for the beta read. All mistakes are still my own

There were at least a dozen too many people in the lab that day. Everyone was pouring over a strange old key that had on and off glowed and shimmered for a moment. Everyone was trying to figure out why and what kind of door the key went to. The key did its thing and everyone watched, the scientists made notes, everyone else pondered aloud or otherwise what its purpose was. The thing had been found in some old Shield vault that no one had even looked in for a couple of decades with one sheet of accompanying paperwork. "Key to pocket dimension. Do not handle without protection. Keep secure." Dated June 30, 1946. Archived by Margaret Carter SSR.

Stark was trying to get Fury to locate if there was further documentation. In the meantime, it was a point of fascination for most of the great minds of the building, but even great minds had to sleep eventually. Darcy lingered longer in the lab, cleaning up after she'd ushered the rest of them out to get some food and rest. She peered at the key, it was inside some kind of shielded case. Because of the pocket dimension note, it was treated as an item of potential power, even though they didn't know where or what the door was. The key was intricate, Darcy kept some distance, but curiosity forced her to look it over. It glowed again when she leaned in a foot or so away from the shielding. "A key to a pocket dimension. What is a pocket dimension? What happens there? Why would someone make a key, is there actually a door somewhere? Is it someplace of torture or shenanigans, or both? Or peace? I vote peace, by the way. Did someone make the pocket, or just the key?"

The key began to shimmer. It was a little different than the glowing that happened periodically. There appeared to be engraving on the key in several languages which didn't seem apparent before the shimmering, a few which she at least recognized as a particular language, and one that she actually could read. That was probably her mistake.

"Hey! What is this?!" Darcy wasn't even sure she'd blinked, but it was like she'd blinked and she was not in the lab anymore. It was a room. A room with no doors. Darcy slapped her hand against the wall right next to her. "This isn't cool, okay? Let me back!"

She had nothing on her but her clothes. Her bag with her phone and such things was sitting on her desk in the lab, not that she was sure phones worked in pocket dimensions, but she wasn't even going to get to find out. "Where's the exit? Where's the door?"

A door appeared and she rushed over and opened it, but when she opened the door the other side was just a hall that seemed endless. She swung the door shut again. "That's not an exit back to the lab."

"So, something can change in here though. Empty room, might be nice to have some furniture, place to sit and whatnot." A couch and small table appeared along one wall. "Okay, who's there? Who's making this all? What kind of weird-ass dream am I in?"

Darcy tried pinching her arm. "Come on, I've had dreams like this before. I'm good to wake up now."

Darcy moved around the room slapping her palm against the wall, hoping that it was like one of those secret door things, not that she'd ever encountered one of those in real life. But everything about this felt like a weird maze-like dream. So maybe the way out was finding some hidden passageway. She found nothing after making her way around the whole room. Stopping near the center of the room to look around again she felt something move past her and she spun around. "What was that? That felt like something. Like the air moved. Is someone here? Show yourself. Unless you plan to kill or eat me, in which case, please don't."

She laughed a little at herself, the nerves apparent in the sound. "But if not, I'm nice, I promise. Maybe we can help each other? Do you know the way out? I don't really want to be alone here."

Taking a few steps she walked right into someone who wasn't there a moment ago. They both yelped. A pretty brunette a little taller than Darcy took up a defensive position, while Darcy's own likely appeared a little more ready to make a run for it. Not that she had any idea where she would run to. That endless hall, she supposed.

"Who are you?" The other woman had a British accent and her style looked a little retro to Darcy.

"Darcy. Who are you?" Darcy shifted a little as the other woman seemed to soften her stance.

"Peggy. Do you know where we are?" Her hands went to her hips, her posture firm, but not stiff.

"I was still hoping this was a dream and I'd wake up. The less appealing option is pocket dimension. I was looking at this key and..." Darcy shook her head a little and started pacing.

"Did the key glow and shimmer just beforehand?" One of Peggy's hands left her hip and was making small gestures as she spoke. Her gaze on the motions, as if it were helping her picture something.

"Yes!" Darcy turned quick when she responded.

"Did you look too closely and read the words on it when it shimmered?" Her other hand dropped from her hip.

"Yes." That yes was less enthusiastic.

"Okay, so, the key is obviously a key to this pocket dimension. Do you know anything else about it?" Peggy stepped a little closer to Darcy again.

"It had been in the archives of a secret agency for a long time." Darcy paused. "Wait, Peggy? Is that short for Margaret? Your last name wouldn't happen to be Carter?"

"It is. Why?" Her stance got a bit stiffer again, and Darcy heard apprehension creep into her voice.

"There was a small sheet that was with the key. Filed June 30, 1946, by a Margaret Carter of the SSR."

"That's me. But June 30th, that's weeks away. How can that be?"

"Well, good news, that suggests you at least get out of here. Bad news, I'm from a completely different point in time, and I have no idea how we're both here at the same time."

"The future?" Peggy crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that key had been stashed in a secure vault that hadn't been accessed in a couple decades. I don't know how long it was there before that. Though I guess it wasn't before June 30, 1946." Darcy snickered a little and shook her head. Shifting to pace again when Peggy gave her arm a soft squeeze and smiled. Darcy smiled back.

"No, it probably wasn't. We found it in a bunker in Prague after The War."

"It definitely wasn't in Prague anymore."

"It seems the key might also be the door. I'd like to know where the exit from here is though." When Peggy started to pace, Darcy did the same.

"Same. I asked the room, but all I got was a door to an endless hall."

Peggy went and looked and glanced at Darcy for some kind of confirmation. Darcy nodded it still looked like the same hallway. "It did that to me too. The hallway even looks the same. If we found each other, I wonder if there are others here too."

"Maybe, I thought I felt someone pass by me before I asked if anyone was there and then there you were." Darcy was watching Peggy, seeing what her every response was to every bit of information, and Peggy appeared to be doing the same to Darcy.

"I wonder what would happen if I wanted to be alone." They said it at the same time, and then Darcy was alone again.

"Wait! No! Bring her back! I don't want to be alone. Peggy!" Darcy turned around as she called out and almost walked right into Peggy again. Peggy looked slightly startled as well, but neither of them yelped the way they had the first time.

"Oh, good God!" Peggy took hold of Darcy's arm, firm but gentle. "Let's not do that again, shall we?"

"Agreed." Darcy let Peggy guide them back toward the center of the room.

"If there's a key to get in, and I filed paperwork to archive that key, I must have gotten out, so there is a way."

"I guess time and space don't work here the way they do in our world." Darcy paused as she and Peggy glanced around then looked at each other. Darcy then looked to the room again. "Hey, Room! I want to talk to you or whoever is running you. What is this pocket dimension? And why are we stuck here? Where is the exit?"

Glowing writing appeared on the wall as if it were being written there by something. "This is my realm. You are not stuck. You only need find the way out to leave."

Peggy's eyebrow jumped. "And just how do we go about finding the way out? Why can't you simply show us?"

The wall began to write again. "Showing is not the way. You must simply discover the way."

"Are there other people in this realm? And who exactly are you?" Peggy had her chin up and her posture perfect. Darcy was a bit in awe of that.

"I am the realm and the realm is I. There are others here, you may discover them as well, as you discovered each other. Or you may not. Everyone takes their own journeys here."

"Why do things change on a whim here like in a dream? And how are she and I here together from different times?" Darcy sort of jumped into the conversation as the questions came to mind. She caught Peggy smiling a little more when she did. Peggy felt like a powerful force to Darcy.

"Time and space have no meaning in my realm. Physical matter is an illusion even in your world. You only perceive things to be solid. This realm only strips the veil away so all possibilities can be seen."

"So it is like a dream." Darcy shifted, if the wall had a face she may have been about to get all up in it, if not for Peggy still holding onto her arm.

"Only it is real."

"So reality does exist here?" Darcy's eyes narrowed a bit. This was about the max limit of her science knowledge. Where was Jane when all that science could be useful.

"You are real, so reality exists. I am real, so reality exists."

"What is the purpose of this realm?" Peggy finally stepped in again.

"Purpose is a matter of perception. Try to enjoy your journey home."

"How will we know the exit when we find it?"

"You will know."

"What if we have more questions?" Darcy half-shouted, feeling as though this entity was ending the conversation.

"You may find answers any number of ways. Explore the possibilities." The words on the wall slowly dissolved from sight. Darcy had a feeling that meant question time was over.

"So, where do we start?" Darcy looked at Peggy, she seemed like a woman who had answers or at least ideas on how to deal with most things.

"I'm not exactly sure. It said to explore the possibilities. Anything could be a clue."

They spent a while playing with what they could ask the room to be or change, eventually ending up with a large plain room again. It was hard to figure how long in a place that kept no time. But it seemed like a while. They were getting tired. Especially after one mishap in how they worded a desired change to the place resulted in them being separated and it actually took a little while to resolve it. It had seemed to place them in their own rooms and even asking for the wall to come down didn't reveal the other person, though they could hear each other still. So they hadn't vanished from each other's perception as before. Or that's how they figured it. It made them cautious though about considering how they articulated the alterations they wanted to make.

Darcy sighed deeply after a few moments of silence following their last experiment. "I know time doesn't exist here, but I still feel like I'm going to need to sleep."

"Yes. This realm doesn't seem to alter the need for sleep, or food. I'm hungry as well." Peggy rubbed her fingers between her eyebrows, closing her eyes for a long moment.

"I wonder how it works. Like if we think of foods if they'll just appear and be satisfying?"

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." Peggy paused to look around and took a breath. Darcy wondered if she was grappling with the strangeness of this place as much as she was. "We're going to need a table, not too big, but a good size that could have four people at it, but just need two chairs. And at one place setting herb-roasted chicken breast with veggies, like I had last month that was so delicious."

When the table with Peggy's food appeared Darcy was still somehow stunned. "Wow, is that what you pictured?"

"Exactly. I tried to remember it just so in my mind. The table too." Peggy wandered closer to inspect it all.

"Good job, it smells really good too. Now, does it taste good?" Darcy wandered closer, inhaling the smell of the food, but didn't get so close as to encroach on Peggy's food. She was also trying to think of what she should eat.

Peggy moved to sit down and give the food a try. She smiled at the first bite. "Mmm, very good. What are you going to have?" She took one more bite before setting the fork down and seeming to wait for Darcy.

Maybe she should have been more proper, but after everything, what sounded best to Darcy was a couple slices of pizza and she pictured them exactly from the pizza place she liked best and then there they were on a plate on the table across from Peggy.

"Oh, nice choice."

Darcy smiled, glad it didn't seem silly or unrefined. Peggy just seemed proper to her, maybe it was all the British accent and classy retro clothes, but she didn't know enough to know that yet. "Gotta have some comfort food after today."

Peggy nodded with as big a smile as she probably could make with food in her mouth. It felt like they ate quickly, perhaps Darcy a little more so. And when they were finished, they simply desired the dishes away but left the table.

Darcy was still sitting in her seat basking a bit in her post food bliss when Peggy stood up and looked around the still largely bare room. "I suppose we should figure out how to design this for us to sleep."

"Oh, yeah. What do you think? I assume if we're detailed we could even try creating a room. Just have to make sure it doesn't put us in it at the same time." Darcy figured Peggy might want privacy, most people did. Darcy had learned to stop caring so much about it after months on in an Airstream with Jane.

"We could. Normally, I do enjoy my privacy. But I wouldn't mind if we just design this space for sleeping." She turned around and looked at Darcy.

"Um, sure, I don't mind. I'm kind of used to not always having a lot of privacy, so it's not a big thing to me."

"Perhaps a bed on each side, tables with small lamps. We can each style our own." Peggy moved around making motions over the spaces with her hands.

"That sounds good." Darcy paused and glanced at Peggy, finding she was already looking back at Darcy. "I'm glad you're here and I'm not alone. This would be so terrifying otherwise."

Peggy's smile felt warm and comforting. "I'm glad too. I hope I'm doing a good job of not appearing to panic, but don't be fooled, I'm a bit panicked. Even knowing you say I file a report about that key in a few weeks, so I must get out alright, and it must not take that long. I still feel very uncertain."

Darcy actually laughed softly and finally got up from her chair . "Good, at least I'm not the only one."

They each set up a bed with a nightstand before pondering how clothing might work and the need to have a bathroom.

"Okay, how do we make the bathroom?" Darcy was standing by an open area of the wall that seemed good enough for a door to a bathroom.

Peggy took hold of Darcy's arm again before saying anything. She didn't explain it, but Darcy assumed it was in hopes of assuring they didn't get separated. And Darcy was very glad that Peggy did that, or she'd have had to. "We both focus on it, slowly, start generic and we can make alterations. So first we need a door that leads to a small room with a tile floor."

The door appeared and they looked inside together. Darcy laughed again. "Well, there's the first step. This still feels so crazy."

"It is a bit surreal, without a doubt." They continued on creating each item in the bathroom as basically as possible and then taking a moment after to decide if they wanted to change a color, style, or exact placement.

Darcy found the separation while each used the bathroom a bit high on the anxiety scale, but both went in and came out a bit later without any hiccups in the operation of their shared perception of this reality. They also got rid of the door to the endless hallway, simply because neither of them found the idea of such a thing being there something they wanted in their minds when they tried to sleep.

Getting to sleep was a bit difficult. Darcy figured Peggy was asleep already, it seemed like her breathing was slow and steady and she hadn't shifted position, unlike Darcy who kept wiggling about trying to find a position to sleep that would grab her.

"Are you alright, Darcy?" Peggy's voice came soft from the dimness. They also hadn't cared for a completely dark room, so they'd decided there should be a small nightlight.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just having trouble getting to sleep. Sorry. I'll try to toss quieter. I didn't mean to wake you." Darcy propped her head up on her hand, elbow resting against the bed.

"You didn't wake me. I wasn't sleeping. Resting perhaps, but not sleeping. My mind hasn't quite calmed enough to let me sleep."

"Same."

"Maybe if the beds were closer. Less chance of a wall appearing between us."

Darcy smiled, though she wasn't sure if Peggy could see that in the low light. "Certainly couldn't hurt to try."

They pushed the beds together and tried to settle in. It still took a while, until Peggy reached her hand out in the dark. There was just enough light to catch her eyes before grasping her hand. It was surprisingly soothing, that small bit of human contact and connection in a place she didn't understand. It helped her calm down enough to let her mind truly rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 7 prompt is Stars.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

It had been several days, or so they figured given how often they felt tired and decided it was time for sleep. They had begun keeping track of each time they slept for what seemed a night and woke up for another day on a piece of paper. Each day they debated the meaning of what the entity said, and how it might apply to finding the exit. They made alterations to the space and tried different foods whenever they got hungry. But they were also starting to feel a bit cooped up, so they decided they needed to make some outside time. They had requested a door to outside, but for their space to remain, especially since it contained their real clothes from their real world, as they had begun making fresh clothing each day to wear.

Peggy stood by the door as Darcy seemed to be taking a moment with the room. Perhaps settling her mind. Peggy really was glad to not be in this thing alone. She'd have managed, because she always did, but it was nice not to have to. When Darcy turned around and moved toward her, Peggy smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Would you mind if I created a certain place for us to visit?"

"Sure. I assume it's an outdoor place where we can have fresh air and maybe some sun."

"It is." Peggy closed her eyes and focused on her thoughts about the place she wanted to go, the place she wanted to be just outside the door. When she opened her eyes she also held out her hand. "So we don't get lost?"

Darcy seemed to readily accept her hand, so at least Peggy didn't feel silly. It was something she'd have never done in the real world with a man, it would look too weak. But in this strange place, and with another woman, she didn't feel as though she had to be tough as nails the whole time. "Okay, let's see if it became what you wanted it to."

Peggy opened the door and outside was the perfect replication of the little seaside town she’d enjoyed visiting when she was young.

"Oh wow! This is amazing. Is this someplace you've been before?"

"It is. I used to come here as a girl with my family. There were a lot of summer memories."

They stepped outside and started down a street in the direction of the nearby shore. Peggy could smell the saltwater in the air, it was just as she recalled it. She was finding she liked and even admired Darcy. She had an ease and casualness about her even in a stressful situation. She wasn't some damsel in distress in need of saving, but also wasn't afraid to show that she was worried either.

"I promise you get the next turn."

"Oh, sure. I wasn't even thinking about that, but that could be fun."

"I'd be interested to see where you might choose to go if given the chance."

"There's a lot of places I've never been I'd like to see, but this probably works best with places that are familiar. I'll have to think about some of the ones I love the most."

"I've been thinking about this place and how we find an exit. And how this entity seems to view this world and ours." It felt like such a nice, easy, comfortable stroll on a calm sunny day. It felt so real.

"I feel like that's all I've been thinking about." Darcy shook her head a little with a slightly uncertain looking smile.

"And maybe we try to not think about it so much while we're out here. Try to just allow ourselves this day to relax and enjoy the fresh air and the scenery. We can worry about the exit tomorrow?" It was something Peggy had to consciously tell herself, but maybe together they could manage to just enjoy being for a little bit.

"I like the idea of that. We'll have to poke each other if it seems like we're starting to think about how to get out." Their walking had slowed and Darcy came to a complete stop as the water came into view. "Oh, I think this will make that easier to do."

Peggy laughed lightly and smiled. "I thought so too."

"I think this would be a place that I'd want to come back to, as well, if this were a place I'd been in my childhood."

"My brother and I used to build castles in the sand while our parents sat and read or chatted with friends. During the summers there were always a lot of families. I made a few friends here even. It was perhaps simpler times. Our last trip here was when I was twelve. The world was starting to change, not all the families we used to see could come anymore as people fell on hard times. My brother was a teenager and didn't think family vacations were fun anymore. He would rather be home with his friends from school." Peggy was trying to keep the wistful air out of her voice, but she may not have fully succeeded. This place, this situation, not being sure how she was getting back, it still made her rather uneasy.

"Families are complicated, even the best of them." Darcy gave Peggy's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. There was a warmth in Darcy's eyes that Peggy was finding very soothing, especially given the place they were in.

"They were a good lot. But yes, very complicated." Peggy returned the squeeze and smiled too.

"I'd say the same about mine. Good people, but complicated."

"Shall we go sit down on the beach?"

"It seems almost criminal not to. I just wish I'd thought to put on a swimsuit. It's a nice warm day. But then I'd probably sunburn." Darcy actually gave a gentle pull and started them down to the sand.

"We probably could make these change into swimming costumes. And I wonder if sunburn is a thing here."

"Oh, you know, you're right." Darcy paused once they were on the sand and looked away from Peggy before calling out. "Hey! Realm Entity! Am I going to get sunburnt if I don't use sunscreen here? Or because physical matter is an illusion, if I perceive this to be not really the sun, do I get to not get sunburnt?"

The words began to appear in the air near a tree. "You will not get sunburnt if you do not want to."

"Thank you, Mr. Realm Entity!" Darcy was grinning and Peggy had to laugh. It was actually rather brash and bold, yet also adorable.

"I always loved the beach huts as a kid. They seemed magical somehow when I was young. If they open I'm going to see about changing this to a swimming costume." Peggy gave a pull on the door to one and it opened up. She knew she was grinning.

"That's so cool! We didn't have these at the beaches where I grew up." There was something about the excitement Darcy got out of simple things that excited Peggy.

"Okay, can you talk to me while I'm in there though?"

"Of course, as long as you talk back a little so I know you're still there, too."

Peggy nodded and smiled as Darcy leaned against the hut right next to the door while Peggy went inside.

"The beaches where I grew up looked different than this. This is prettier I think, not that I didn't like our beaches, they were nice. Not that I was really made to be a beach girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I grew up in Southern California. Where beach was a culture and all the girls who spent their time out there were tanned and trim and usually had blond hair or at least golden highlights. I was none of those things. I also burned kind of easy. But I still liked the beach, I just didn't exactly fit in there."

"Ah, yes. I didn't always fit in places. Usually because I was a girl and the places I was trying to be were dominated by boys or men."

"I bet you kicked all their asses."

Peggy laughed as she changed her clothes to a swimming costume. Something stylish and modern to her present time anyway, and opened the door again. "Only if I had to. But I did sometimes have to."

"Oh! That's awesome! See, no one wears stuff like this anymore but it looks so good. What's stylish in my time doesn't look good on everyone. And tankinis are okay, but just not the same level of cool as that. You look gorgeous!"

Peggy had started laughing softly as Darcy went on about her swimming costume. "Thank you. If you really like it, we could probably make you one. I doubt your size is too different from mine."

"Oh, I'd like that." Darcy seemed to look Peggy over more intensively which left Peggy feeling a bit tingly. She may have simply been trying to get a good look at the details of the swimming costume, but it had tickled Peggy just a little in a slightly more visceral way. "I'll see if I can figure it out. If you'll talk to me while I'm in there?"

Peggy took a bit of a breath before smiling. "Of course." Peggy knew she felt a little emotionally raw being here. It was a trying experience, and she knew she wouldn't even be doing as well as she was if not for having Darcy here. She wasn't alone. Perhaps such reactions were bound to happen in these conditions with anyone. She certainly felt a great deal of attachment to Darcy already.

"Okay, I don't want it to look exactly the same, cause that might be weird. But I'm sort of going to copy what you have since it's not a style I've seen a lot first hand."

"That's alright. I don't mind if it's exact." Perhaps some women were troubled wearing the same outfit as another, but she wasn't so much, especially not in these circumstances. "Maybe sometime soon you could show me your beaches. The ones you remember."

"That could be fun. They were a place I enjoyed. Sometimes I'd spot dolphins swimming around. And if not, there were often surfers to watch."

"I can't say we had a lot of surfers on the beaches of England when I was a girl. I would be curious to see surfers."

"I wonder if this place can create background people, then maybe we can watch some surfers. We'll have to try it."

Peggy laughed again softly. Not that Peggy didn't laugh plenty in certain times, but she felt like she was getting to spend much more of her day relaxed, smiling, and laughing than she usually did. In the job she did, with the men she worked around, there was no dropping the facade. No, letting any weakness show, because they would use and exploit it at every chance to make a woman look like she didn't belong there. And sometimes it could lose a woman her chance to climb the ladder. Peggy had refused to let that happen. Here, she didn't have to, she felt a little freer with her reactions. "We should definitely try it. I wonder if it works, if we can put surfers on an English beach."

"Oh, that would be fun. We should do that once I get out of here. I'm almost done. I think the suit works." A moment later the door opened and Darcy stepped out in a very similar looking suit to Peggy's, colors slightly altered.

"Gorgeous! You look perfect!" Peggy smiled perhaps a little more when she thought she caught Darcy's cheeks pink a bit at the compliment. But a woman like her really ought to know how beautiful she was. Peggy hadn't doubted her own beauty, at least not for years since she was in school, that wasn't what kept men from following her about. It was her personality and the fact that most of those men would find themselves punched in the face if they tried to follow her.

Before they did anything else, they played with if the realm could create people and found quickly that it could, even up close and fully tactile.

"Well, that's interesting. I am betting some people have used this for weird things." They had two surfers in front of them just standing and shifting like people but not doing anything else. Darcy had poked one of them in the arm to see if it was solid or like a projection.

"Probably." Peggy shook her head knowing it definitely had happened, knowing people. "Okay, pretend surfer boys, I hope you can't feel cold because we'd like to watch you surf the waves."

The surfers ran out into the water and Darcy called to the entity. "Mr. Entity, they can't get cold or feel pain, can they?"

The writing began in the air again. "They are a product of your perception. They are not real beings."

"Okay, good, cause that water's chilly."

"You may also change your perception of the water."

"Good to know. Thanks, Mr. Entity." And the writing dissolved. The surfers did appear to be perfectly happy surfing the cold English waters. Darcy turned and smiled at Peggy after.

Peggy had to smile back, Darcy's smile seemed to be contagious. They got situated with chairs and towels. For a little bit Peggy was content to simply soak in the warmth of the sun. But when she noticed a book appear in Darcy's hands, she remembered she'd started a book herself the other evening and it was sitting by her bed in their room. "I forgot to bring the book I started."

"Maybe you can create another copy? Or try a different book? I sort of wonder how it knows what the content of the book is." Peggy was about to say she didn't know when Darcy turned to speak with the entity again. "Hey, Mr. Entity Realm? How do you know what to put in our books if they are books we haven't read?"

"Infinite possibilities produce everything that could be."

"And that means what?"

"And that is how I know what is in the book."

"You do get that's a really cryptic answer, right?"

"The answer is simply the answer."

"Okay, then. I get it, I'm a dumb human who doesn't understand the minds of infinite and incorporeal beings. Gotcha. Thanks, Mr. Entity." Darcy shook her head and snickered softly, looking more amused than anything else.

The writing began to dissolve.

"Uh, Entity Realm? I've forgotten to bring my book. Do I need to walk back and get it, or does this place allow for my book to come to me?" Peggy figured she'd ask while Darcy had the Realm here listening. No writing appeared, but her book did, right beside her with bookmark in place. "Thank you."

It was a lovely day on the beach, reading and relaxing and watching the perception of surfers. They were out there for a while enjoying themselves, wading into the water before sitting down to sun some more. Darcy had even created a beach ball that they had kicked and batted around for a bit. They were still standing in the sand, paused watching the surfers, and noticed, that without thinking it so, the sun had moved as if this place were Earth. That was how real it felt.

"What was that?" Darcy was looking around them like she'd seen something.

"What was what?" The words were barely out of Peggy's mouth when she thought she heard the faint sound of a child crying. "Do you hear crying?"

Darcy nodded. "I thought I felt something pass by me too. Like I did before you appeared."

"Hello? Is there someone there? Can we help you? Are you lost?" Peggy didn't know what to ask really, so she went with what came to mind.

There was a sniffle and a bit more crying, Peggy could tell Darcy was hearing it too and had reached out for Peggy's hand. Peggy definitely took her hand. They looked around and when their gazes landed on their beach towels, there was also a small child, a boy, no more than seven or eight sitting there, crying. Peggy glanced at Darcy and they both moved to kneel next to the boy.

"Hello, there. I'm Peggy. This is Darcy. May we help you? What's your name?"

The boy sniffled again and spoke with a British accent. "Billy. I don't know where I am. Everyone disappeared. I was at the shops with my mum and then she was gone along with everyone else."

"Okay, Billy, this might sound like a strange question, but do you know about how long you think you've been here and what the full date is today?"

"It seems like it's been hours. The date today is April 18, 1922." Peggy exchanged looks with Darcy before they focused back on the boy.

Darcy chimed in with a soft voice. "Maybe we can help you figure out where your mom went, okay?"

"You sound funny." The boy looked at Darcy.

"Oh, yeah, that's cause I'm not from around here. I'm from America."

"Wow, that's far."

"Yup, it sure is."

"This doesn't look like my town anymore. I walked and things changed."

"What's the name of your town?" Peggy wondered if he had been in a perception of where he'd come from until he ran into them.

"Brighton" Peggy nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hey, how about you and me play with our beach ball for a little bit here and Peggy can see if there's a policeman about up by the street?"

Billy nodded. Peggy knew exactly what Darcy's thought was because she was having it too. They needed to make a call to the Entity, but it might be best to do where the boy couldn’t see or hear the conversation.

"Great. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Peggy could feel her nerves tickling. Moving so far away from Darcy, the uncertainty of this poor little boy, the reality of their situation slapping her in the face again. As she reached the road that ran along the coast, she looked over her shoulder. She could still see Darcy and Billy, she didn't really want to lose sight of them, but she had to hope that walking out of eyeshot or hearing range wouldn't cause her to lose them completely. Deep breath in and out before she went just across the road and a few doors down the crossroad so she wouldn't be seen by Billy talking to no one.

"Entity Realm Being. We need to talk. This boy here, you must let him go. He is scared and lost and he will only stop being that way if he is returned home. He is a child, he needs his mother."

"A child? Is this a different kind of being?"

"He is a human, like I am, but so much younger. I know time does not mean anything here, but it does mean something in our world. And as time passes there, we get older, we learn and grow and develop a better understanding of ourselves and our world, as limited as that might be to a being such as you. But he is young, he has not lived enough to even understand that he is not still on Earth. He doesn't understand why his mother and everyone around him vanished. He is too young to be here. You should not allow children to stay here. Please try to understand our limited understanding of things and have mercy on this boy." Peggy could hear her own voice quiver as she felt on the verge of tears. It was more than simply distress for the boy, but she did feel that. It was also distress for herself and knowing how uncertain and scared she felt with what she knew and imagining it had to be worse for a child who understood less of the world. And her own fears were rattling her as she hoped against hope this Entity could understand it needed to exempt this child and allow him to exit this realm and go back home to his mother.

"Mercy. I understand this. You make this plea on behalf of another you believe can not understand the concepts of this realm."

"Yes. He has not lived long enough in our world with our concepts of time and space to even begin to process a place in which those things have no meaning. And it is unduly hurtful to force him to unravel some puzzle here in order to go home to his mother, whom he needs. Children of our species need their parents until they are older, until they have learned more."

"I understand. I see the depth of your belief in what you say. I will respect it. Bring this child-being to the perception of the building on the corner and have him pass through. He will be returned to where he came from."

"Thank you for seeing that he should not have been brought here. If you have any other children in your realm, I would ask you to show them the exit home as well."

The writing had dissolved and there was no further reply. Peggy didn't know if that meant there were no other children, or if it was only letting this one go, or if it even knew how to identify a child. She hurried back down to the beach and sighed with deep relief when she saw Darcy and Billy. She motioned to Darcy to bring the boy along.

Peggy took the few moments before they reached her to steady her breath and make certain her voice didn’t waver when she spoke again. "So, Billy, I think perhaps you just got turned around a little when you left the shop. Let's go inside there, and I think you'll find your way."

Billy nodded somewhat cautiously, Peggy could hardly blame him. She took his hand and led him over and she could see a sort of distortion in space in the doorway. Darcy followed and when they stepped into the building, Billy disappeared in a sort of shimmer, similar to what the key had done when Peggy had picked it up. Looking over at Darcy they both sighed in unison.

"I asked him if he'd seen a key. He did. He'd found a pretty key in the shop he was in with his mom and picked it up before everyone disappeared."

"That's how I got here too. I picked it up and read it."

"Seems maybe even one or the other will do the trick since he says he saw writing but couldn't read it. And I never touched the key, only read the words on it while near it. Even with an apparent protective shield around it."

"That's a powerful key. I do hope he really got home and didn't end up somewhere else."

"Me too." The flash of worry that went through Darcy's eyes looked like the same worry Peggy was feeling through her whole body.

They went back down to the beach and sat a while as the perception of their sun continued to move across the sky as if to set. Peggy got a little more read, but not as much as she felt she usually would. Her mind kept drifting, wondering about Billy, about if there were other children stuck here, about how she and Darcy would get back where they belonged. She wanted to be more relaxed, but it didn't come naturally to her, not in her reality and certainly not in this one. It was becoming a bit dark to continue trying to read, at least not without creating some kind of light source. Peggy looked over and caught Darcy's eyes. She was so glad not to be alone in this. Her fingers twitched to the side of her chair. That was all that was needed and Darcy laced her fingers into Peggy's.

There was a long while of silence as the sky darkened before Darcy spoke. "I'm having trouble relaxing since we ran into Billy. Forgetting what's here and how many other people may be as scared as he was. As we are."

"I was almost doing a good job of it before we got that reminder. I really hope Billy truly got returned to his home and his mother. Whenever we do find our way out, I am going to have to see if I can find out what became of him." Peggy hoped she'd find he'd grown into a good man, hopefully, avoided dying in the war as well.

Darcy reached out and laid her other hand on top of Peggy's and gave a soft squeeze while she had her gaze. "I feel like we should try to just distract ourselves, but then I feel like there's no way to do that because it just crawls back into my head."

"We should try anyway, at least for a little while. The stars are starting to come out. Maybe we ought to lay down and try to get lost in the sky for a while." It had been some time since Peggy had stopped to look at the stars for more than a moment, but she recalled loving the activity as a child. The vastness. The wonder. It had always struck her imagination.

"Okay. We can see how many stars I know. I have to have learned something working for Jane." Darcy laughed softly and Peggy laughed with her as they shifted, letting go of each other so they could move from the chairs to the towels that were laid on the sand.

They laid back, shoulder to shoulder and laced their hands together again. There was a great feeling of security, of something real when Peggy held Darcy's hand. "Anything you know and can point out, I would love to hear. But we could also just look and make up stories. It's something I used to do as a child."

"That could be fun and a good distraction." As the number of stars increased, Darcy did point out a few she knew, but they also shared their thoughts on what kinds of strange life might be out there. Something in the way Darcy described a few things, Peggy wondered if some of them were things Darcy had actually encountered. She knew Darcy was from a future time, they had talked a little about that their second day. And Peggy agreed she didn't want to know too many details of what came between her time and Darcy's because who knew what the effects of that could be. But she certainly wondered sometimes what had occurred.

Darcy was telling a story about camping in her backyard with her half-sister one time and finding shapes in the stars, ones that definitely were not proper constellations, and about a story they'd made up then about tears of god-like beings becoming stars. Partway through, the fingers on Peggy's free hand had begun softly stroking up and down along Darcy's arm. She hummed softly between sentences a few times but continued her story. Though she did turn her head to look at Peggy with sort of wide eyes and a heavy breath that made Peggy's body tingle all over.

There was a shift that pushed them a little closer and Peggy wasn't sure if it had been her or Darcy or both of them, but their legs touched all the way up to the hip. Though the sky had turned dark, the feel of the air hadn't cooled drastically and they both still wore their swimming costumes. Darcy's skin was warm and soft, the realest thing there besides Peggy herself. Only the sight of shooting stars in the corner of Peggy's vision could distract her from Darcy's eyes. It seemed to catch Darcy's attention too.

"I wonder what created that. I wasn't thinking about shooting stars."

Darcy glanced at Peggy again. "Neither was I. It sure is pretty though. But it does make me wonder how this realm comes up with things if we don't think them into existence. It's never big things, just small background things that it seems to make on its own."

"I know. I'm curious. I don't suppose the Realm Entity wants to explain that." Peggy turned her attention back to the sky and called out the last sentence.

In the sky, the words were written so they shined like stars. "Infinite possibilities." Then dissolved away.

"That seems to be the answer to many things here." Peggy snickered just a bit before looking back at Darcy.

Darcy's eyes shifted back to Peggy as well. "I get the feeling we humans, even with our imaginations can't quite grasp how truly vast infinite possibilities are."

"I think you're probably right. I just don't like not understanding things. It makes me uncomfortable. I've had to work hard to make sure I understood things better than most of the men around me just so I'll be taken seriously. And not understanding something is not a familiar or comfortable feeling." Peggy didn't think of herself as being a know it all. She didn't need to know to feel good about herself, she needed to know things in order to not be dismissed by those around her. But, in doing so, she had become accustomed to usually knowing what was going on and how most things around her worked, and without that she felt a bit like she was fumbling about in the dark.

Darcy reached out her free hand and squeezed Peggy's shoulder. "I'm probably more used to being in over my head with things I don't fully understand. But it definitely can be an uncomfortable feeling, even when it happens often enough."

"You're a very intelligent, capable, brave woman, Darcy."

"I try. But I also work for genius-level scientists so the curve is a little wonky." Darcy's smile made Peggy smile again.

They laid out under the perception of a night sky a while longer, watching the shooting stars, and Darcy found a couple more constellations to point out. Eventually, they picked up the few things they had with them and walked back to the house in town that contained their room. It was just as they'd left it, except for the book that was in Peggy's hand instead of the bedside table because she'd forgotten it.

"Hey, I wonder if we could have this setting stay outside for a bit, and make a few windows so maybe it feels a bit less cooped up in here." Darcy was still standing near the door and hadn't yet closed it.

"Oh, that's a very good idea." When Darcy nodded at her, Peggy smiled and took the cue to create some windows and keep the outside setting outside. Only once it was done did Darcy close the door. "Much better."

It had felt like a long day even though they didn't really know how much time had passed. Taking their turns in the bathroom before setting into their beds, which had remained pushed together since that first night. They held hands each night and this one was no different. They settled in, turned on their sides, facing one another. This time, Peggy knew she'd scooted a little closer. The start of the action hadn't been conscious on her part, but she didn't stop it once she realized what she was doing. Darcy seemed to do the same almost immediately after.

"This could almost be just one big bed." Darcy said it, but Peggy was thinking the same thing, and the bed seemed to shift slightly even with them in it. The dip in the center where it had been two disappeared, the small headboards became one. The sheets and blankets were suddenly merged with their counterpart on the other bed. "This place is so strange."

Both of them giggled and scooted even closer to one another, their legs brushing beneath the covers. Peggy had chosen a knee-length, silky sleeping gown without sleeves and a bit of a v-neck, while Darcy had gone with shorts and a tee-shirt. The skin contact felt like the best thing in the world. "It is very strange. I desperately want to know how we find the exit out of this place, but I also cannot say I am not enjoying knowing you."

"I feel exactly the same." Darcy brushed her free hand along Peggy's arm.

Their foreheads came to rest against one another and they stared for a bit before it seemed the fluttering of Darcy's eyes made Peggy's do the same and they drifted off to sleep gently tangled together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 15 prompt is Touch.
> 
> Thanks to LittleMissCookie for the read over.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Darcy opened her eyes to Peggy’s sleeping face. Usually one woke the other simply in the process of waking, but Peggy didn’t even stir. Darcy shifted, pulling her hand back from Peggy’s and scooting back to sit up. There was a soft, deeper inhale and exhale, but nothing else. Darcy thought about sitting until Peggy woke, but she wanted to use the bathroom. She tried to be quick but as she was finishing she heard Peggy cry out. 

“Darcy!? Where are you?”

“Bathroom!” 

When Darcy opened the door a moment later Peggy was standing there and pulled her into a rough, tight hug. “Oh thank god!” 

“Sorry, I woke up and needed the bathroom. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Darcy rubbed her hands over Peggy’s back.

“It’s okay. Sorry I panicked.” Peggy still wasn’t letting go of her though. Not that Darcy really minded, she was happy to stand there holding onto Peggy. They’d spent every night curled up close to each other, holding hands for, by their accounting, a couple of months. They didn’t sleep very well otherwise in this place. Having Peggy close was a comfort. 

“Maybe we need some sort of signal for if we wake up and have gone to use the bathroom or something.” Darcy spoke softly, she was close to Peggy’s ear. Her hands continued to stroke up and down her back. Peggy’s nightie was smooth and silky and it was hard to want to stop touching.

“That would be good.” Peggy pulled back only enough to look at Darcy. Her stare was just so powerful. Darcy couldn’t seem to do anything other than stare back. 

“Do you have a preference for what kind of signal?” Their noses were almost brushing, Darcy could feel Peggy’s breath on her lips. 

“No, as long as it works.” Peggy’s fingers brushed softly at Darcy’s hair and skimmed along her jaw. 

Darcy forced her gaze to shift past Peggy to the bed and created a stuffed bear. Big enough to easily be seen sitting on the bed, but not too big as to be hard to find a spot for it, or to move it around. “There.”

Peggy was still staring at her though. Darcy’s fingers first brushed, then gently rubbed, then cradled Peggy’s cheek. She softly turned Peggy’s head to see the bed. “Is that our signal? He’s cute.” 

“I thought so. We can find a place for him to sit usually that’s easy to grab and set him in our place in the bed if we need to get up. He looks a little like a teddy bear I have at home.” After the glance at the bed, Peggy’s gaze shifted right back to Darcy. 

“I really don’t know what I would do here without you.” Peggy’s fingers stroked and cradled Darcy's cheek, thumb brushing just under Darcy’s lower lip. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you either. This whole place would be terrifying without you here.” If Peggy wasn’t letting go of her, Darcy wasn’t letting go either. Their bodies were pressed together, there was no polite space anywhere between them.

“Everything we know about here suggests we get back to where we came from without much real time passing, but some people spend ages in here trying to find their way out. We might be in this thing together for quite a while longer, and the thought of going through this alone.” Peggy closed her eyes for a moment and trembled slightly. Darcy had realized quickly that Peggy was a strong woman who kept her cool, but she’d also learned that she was just very good at her game face. And the longer they were here, the more Peggy seemed to let that game face drop. 

Darcy held onto Peggy tight. “I don’t like to think about that either. I know Dora says she got by meeting people from time to time and having spans alone, but I say she’s braver than I am.” Dora was a woman who had touched the key in Germany in 1852. She’d spent a few days in Darcy and Peggy’s perception. She’d thought she’d caught sight of her exit recently while feeling particularly free and happy. Her belief was finding a few more new and enlightening experiences to engage in might show her the exit and she needed to carry on her journey and thus passes out of their perception. 

“She might be braver than I am as well.” Peggy was incredibly brave, so that was saying something. But perhaps the further back in time one went, the braver one had to be to exist, perhaps especially as a woman. “I do wonder if she might be onto something about the exit.” 

“Could be, based on what we’ve gotten from the Entity.” They still hadn’t let go of each other. They were speaking softly, their noses brushing accidently. Darcy’s body was softly tingling all over. “She said she just started trying anything she could think of. Hoping to experience as much as she could. Makes me wonder what we should try.” 

“Well, Dora said she learned all kinds of skills she’d never got to learn because of her position in life. And visited places she’d only heard about. I wouldn’t mind learning more languages, reading more, seeing this place’s replications of places I haven’t seen. And perhaps try a few things I have never and may never get the chance to otherwise.” The excited spark in Peggy’s eye had Darcy’s heart racing.

“I’d put all those things on my list too. What kinds of things? Like jumping out of an airplane?” Darcy couldn’t help her curiosity. She wanted to know all the things Peggy wanted to try, even if they were terrifying things Darcy maybe didn’t want to try.

“Sort of, except I’ve jumped out of airplanes before. Maybe that surfing thing though, that looked fun. But if you want to jump out of a plane, I’ll do it with you.” Peggy was grinning a bit and it made Darcy smile and giggle. She loved Peggy’s enthusiasm for trying all kinds of things. They’d been getting adventurous in trying different foods right from the start. Anything they could think of really that sounded good but they never got to try. But their day to day activities had perhaps been mostly reading and pondering how this place worked.

Darcy laughed and felt her cheeks warm. “No, I’m good with not jumping out of a plane. Surfing might be fun though. It was one of those things that looked cool, but I never learned.”

“We should try that then.” Peggy smiled, her hand still brushing at Darcy’s cheek. "And maybe things that aren't even real. Like slaying a dragon."

"Or riding a dragon." The words came out of Darcy's mouth before she really even thought about them. She'd perhaps watched How to Train Your Dragon a few too many times and loved Toothless, despite being an adult at the time.

“Oh, that would be fun. We should do that too.” Peggy’s arm seemed to try to pull her closer, but their hips were already pressed against one another, and pressed a kiss to Darcy’s cheek. “I suppose we ought to get ready if we’re going to start trying some of these things and learning these things.” 

Darcy giggled as Peggy finally let go and headed into the bathroom. “I suppose so.” 

They got dressed for adventure and had their room stay as a little cabin on the outside while they ventured out. They had a meadow with some wooded area and debated a little on how to imagine their dragons. Peggy’s wound up looking something like a Tolkien drawing, and Darcy’s definitely had some Toothless vibes, except it was blue.

Riding them was quite another matter. Well, Peggy seemed to get a handle on hers quick enough. Darcy fell off a few times, fortunately, before even getting off the ground. It was still fun to try, and while Peggy flew around a bit, Darcy found other fun things to do with her dragon, like playing fetch with a large stick and apparently it was a fan of peek-a-boo. 

After a little while, they let the dragons drift back into nothing. Darcy was vaguely tempted to keep hers, but had no idea how to deal with one regularly. Peggy had to remind her they weren’t real. The meadow was still there though, and they were in no rush to leave it. Creating a blanket to sit on and a picnic lunch they sat down to enjoy the sun and the air. 

“That felt like a good adventure.” Darcy smiled and spoke as she was finishing her food. They had quickly sat close and leaned lightly against one another while they sat eating. She was certainly finding herself pulled in by Peggy. 

“It did. The upsides to this place, we could potentially learn all kinds of things and we should return to our lives not too far removed from where we left them. And we get to know each other, something that never would have happened otherwise.” Beside being strong, Darcy had found Peggy to be very pragmatic and a bit of an optimist. They exchanged smiles before Peggy washed her lunch down with some tea. Nice hot tea that, in their world, would have been difficult to do at a picnic but she could just have hot tea appear.

“I didn’t quite learn the dragon riding, but it was fun to play with one. Maybe I’ll do better with learning some languages or something. Now that I do know you, it is strange to think about the possibility that if my life hadn’t taken all the weird paths it did to that key, that I never would have known you.” Darcy smiled softly and shook her head, looking down for a moment before her eyes met Peggy’s again.

“There were a lot of strange turns that led you to the key?” Peggy reached out and ran her hand down Darcy’s arm. She hadn’t even asked her about exactly what year she was from. She’d been adamant that knowing future things felt dangerous. Because what could she alone do? And what if what she tried to do wound up more detrimental? Or what if there was no way to change what would come and she’d only live with the foreknowledge of things to come? Peggy was clear none of those things sounded desirable. 

“Yeah, I didn’t just happen upon it. I had access to it, after it was pulled from that secured facility, which I’m guessing it may have been at for quite a long time. And that access came from a chain of strange events.” Darcy didn’t detail further and Peggy seemed to nod understanding at that point. 

“Would learning a language be your choice for what we should try next? I know a few I could help with German, Russian, Italian.” Peggy finished her tea and set the cup aside.

“That would be one thing that seems interesting and having you know a language I’m trying might help. Though I don’t know a lot to return the favor. I know Spanish, a bit, but learning languages always seemed an interesting thing to do. That and learning musical instruments. I can play a little guitar, but nothing else.” Darcy shrugged and smiled, her gaze hadn’t left Peggy’s.

“Oh, that’s a good one too. I play piano, I’d be interested to try others that never interested me as a child, but I’m curious about now. You could teach me Spanish also. There’s things I didn’t give much thought to in the past, but now that I have this time and all these possibilities, I’m curious about them.” Peggy’s fingers brushed at the hair tickling Darcy’s temple. The touch was warm and soft.

“I can try to help with Spanish or the guitar, or anything else you think I can be helpful with.” Darcy’s hand rubbed softly up and down Peggy’s upper arm.

“You have helped me in every way here. I would be terribly lonely and afraid without you here. But with you, I actually don’t feel so nervous and am even happy to have this time. We will return to our time and place, eventually, but I don’t feel rushed to it. Because I’m not in a rush to be away from you.” Peggy shifted a little closer and Darcy leaned her forehead to Peggy’s. 

This had been happening a lot, they kept drawing closer, but there was always a hesitation that stopped things from going further. Darcy thought it was some wonderance if they were only so close because of their situation and perhaps who the other person was didn’t really matter. They had only met a couple of other people, who if not for their needs to move along, perhaps they’d have attached to them just as easily. They stared into one another until a sensation brushed past them. 

“Did you feel that?” Peggy had pulled back to look around. 

“I did.” Darcy shifted to a kneeling position, both hands on the ground ready to push herself up. 

“Is someone else out there? If you’re lost or alone, we can help you.” Peggy’s voice was clear, firm, yet soothing. Though she also reached for Darcy’s hand.

Darcy lifted one hand and laced her fingers into Peggy’s. They heard a voice first, before a man, perhaps in his thirties appeared looking a bit stunned. Darcy made sure her voice was as clear and calm as possible when she spoke. “Hey there, are you alright?”

The man looked at them both and took a deep breath. “Hello. I suppose I’m alright enough. Where am I now? Everything keeps changing.” 

Peggy got to her feet and Darcy followed suit before speaking. “Did you find a fancy looking key?” 

“Yes, some time ago, and everything has been strange ever since. I wake up in a different place than where I fell asleep. There’s no one else around.” He looked around at the surroundings and back at them.

“I’m Peggy, this is Darcy. What’s your name?”

“Bill. It’s nice to meet you ladies.” He straightened his suit which looked well worn. 

“Do you remember the date when you found the key and how long it’s been since then?” Peggy’s fingers wiggled and squeezed in Darcy’s hand and Darcy squeezed back softly.

“I don’t know exactly how long, a little while. The date was the sixth of August. I wonder if anyone’s looking for me. Keeping track of time has been strange and confusing.”

“This might seem strange, but what year?”

He paused a moment before answering. “1924.”

“And where were you?”

“London. Where and when are you two from that you’re asking?” 

“I found the key in Prague in 1936. Time seems to have no relevance in whatever this place is.”

He didn’t appear as shocked as Darcy thought he ought to be if this was new information. But maybe he was too shocked. “I was in New York, further in the future than 1946.”

“What does that mean?” Bill came closer, for a moment his eyes narrowed. Was he simply unnerved? 

“I had asked her not to tell me much beyond the fact she was from a time in the future to myself. As I don’t believe knowing too much of things possibly to come was a sound idea. I suppose the year might be safe enough.” 

“2014.” Darcy looked at them both for reaction. Peggy smiled softly and squeezed her hand again, though the man seemed confused.

“How can that be?” Eying them both up and down with some scrutiny. 

“Apparently time has no relevance in this place. Or so we’ve heard.” Peggy had glanced at Darcy several times, but kept most of her focus on Bill. Darcy was largely doing the same. 

“How long have you been here?” 

“We figure a couple of months perhaps. Time is hard to track here. Would you like to sit down for a minute, have something to eat or drink? This place is rather strange.”

“Indeed. I haven’t known what to do with myself. I’ve been eating wild berries and fruits and did manage to catch a rabbit. How did you gather a picnic?” He circled their picnic blanket but didn’t sit down.

“This realm appears to have all kinds of possibilities and if you can think of a food, it can simply appear.” Peggy gave Darcy a glance as she explained. 

Darcy wondered if perhaps those with less active imaginations struggled to even find how to make this place comfortably livable on a basic level. He eventually sat down and had something to eat and some tea. As he seemed to relax, she and Peggy did a bit as well. 

They learned he worked in the government, though he was dodgy about just what. And when he suggested he could come stay with them, they suggested he create his own little cabin to sit near theirs but separate. He tried to press the matter, but that only made them more resolute that they thought separate spaces were important. 

Bill had been growing more aggressive each day, hitting on them both, touching their arms or legs despite being asked not to, as they didn’t know him that well. He apologized saying he was lonely and saw how close and friendly Peggy and Darcy were with one another and missed that kind of human contact. 

After a few hours Peggy yawned and said she was tired and they both excused themselves back to their cabin. Neither were ready to sleep, but they figured they could spend time inside reading, having dinner just the two of them and each get in a bath or shower. 

They discussed their concerns around Bill while they ate and after Peggy had a bath, Darcy decided to head in for a shower. They had both taken to closing the door over, but not quite latching it since the other morning. 

She didn’t hear everything with the door closed over and the water running, but she heard Peggy firmly asking Bill to leave and then some banging noises. Darcy rushed out in a towel to see Peggy punch Bill. He looked a little surprised at the force, but it didn’t seem to detour him. He lunged at Peggy and Darcy rushed to help. He had obviously had training as he was proving a tough match for Peggy. He was larger but quick. 

“Hey asshole!” Darcy shouted before punching the guy in his side distracting him enough for Peggy to knee him in the groin. 

“You stupid bitches.” He tried to lunge at Darcy and she jumped back as Peggy punched the guy again.

“I believe you sir, are the stupid bitch.” Peggy’s stance was defensive as Bill shifted in pain on the floor between her and Darcy. 

He tried to knock Peggy off her feet. It didn’t quite work, though she did have to grab the wall for balance and he moved at Darcy. 

Darcy had thought to get herself a taser and pulled the trigger, he dropped out cold on the floor. “Didn’t see that coming, did ya, bitch.” 

Peggy chuckled and stepped over the guy to look at the device Darcy held. “What is that? That was brilliant.” 

“Taser. Little electric shock knocks them down for a bit. Future tech, I suppose.” Darcy shrugged and smiled and got a deep smile and lingering stare from Peggy. 

“Not a bad idea. Now, what do we do with him?” Peggy looked back down at Bill.

“Can we just force him out of our perception? But what if he harasses someone else less equipped than we are to stop him?” Darcy wanted him gone, but didn’t want to simply turn him into someone else’s problem.

“Realm Entity, might we have a little chat? This man is potentially dangerous to anyone who might be weaker or more vulnerable in this realm should he come into contact with him. He perhaps should be sent back where he came from. Or if you have a means to guide him toward being a better person?” Peggy looked toward the wall that the Entity often chose to use when they talked to it. 

The writing began to appear a moment later. “Indeed. This man gathers no knowledge.” 

“I know time has no meaning here, but has he been here relative to him longer than we have?” Darcy had looked to the wall when the Entity responded.

“Perhaps. It is not my purpose to intervene, however it was necessary once to prevent violence by him upon another being. I was about to remove him from your perception when you incapacitated him. I can certainly remove him from your perception. I do not know if he will find his way to more enlightened thinking. I can prevent him from entering anyone else’s perception again and causing harm. My purpose and that of my realm is not to cause pain but to provide insight.” With that, Bill vanished from their floor as he stirred a little.

“I do hope he will somehow find his way to being a better person. But what if he doesn’t? Would he die here?” Peggy’s expression held curiosity. 

“Time has no meaning in eternity.” The words then dissolved away.

Darcy looked at Peggy, finally really taking in her appearance and noticing Peggy’s nightie was slightly torn at the seam along one side. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Are you?” Peggy reached out and took hold of Darcy’s shoulders and looked her over.

“I’m fine. Your nightgown is a bit torn.” Darcy reached and touched the spot just below Peggy’s underarm. 

Peggy lifted the arm and looked. “Oh. Oh dear. I didn’t notice that.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Darcy stepped a little closer, one hand softly coming to rest along Peggy’s side. 

“Not really. A few bumps and bruises, nothing that won’t heal quickly enough. He was only in here a minute before you came out to help. Another reason I am glad you are here. And not any company will do. You are special Darcy.” Peggy’s hand slid along Darcy’s shoulder up the side of her neck to cradle her cheek. 

“So are you, Peggy. There are a lot of people out there, and most of them I wouldn’t want to be stuck here with. But I actually enjoy being here with you. And I feel like this guy just kind of punctuated that feeling for me.” Darcy had wondered, Dora had been nice, but clearly had her own agenda that didn’t involve other people. Bill was only after his own desires and cared for no one else. But Peggy, she was kind, thoughtful, fun to be with. She was someone Darcy would have definitely actively chosen to spend time with, had they met in their own world. 

“I’ve always appreciated people for who they are inside more than anything else. In the time I’m from, loving another woman would have so many obstacles. But those don’t exist here.” Peggy’s voice had dropped low and soft as she shifted in a little bit closer, her other hand taking hold of Darcy’s hip. 

“They certainly don't, in a realm of possibilities.” Darcy smiled warm and soft at Peggy. She was still only wrapped in a towel, but that was barely a thought in her mind as her gaze got hooked on Peggy’s. 

“We are partners in this place, for however long we are here.” The tip of Peggy’s nose brushed against Darcy’s. 

“Yes.” Darcy smiled a little deeper and saw Peggy’s eyes brighten before she leaned in and her lips brushed over Darcy’s. There was no need for thought at all, Darcy’s lips, her whole body really, simply responded to the touch. Her hands pulled Peggy as close as she could get her before sliding up and down her back, taking in the soft silky sensation of her nightie’s fabric.

Peggy hummed softly as neither’s lips seemed ready to pull away. They continued rolling against each other, nipping and massaging. Peggy’s fingers skimmed Darcy’s skin, down her neck, over her shoulder and up the back of her neck into her hair. 

Darcy trembled softly from the sensation and tried to press her body closer. Her fingers on one hand played with Peggy’s hair while the other continued to enjoy the warmth of Peggy’s body through the soft satin fabric. 

Pulling back just enough to look in Darcy’s eyes again, Peggy smiled before she spoke. “Would you mind if I unwrapped you?” Her fingers brushed across the flesh of Darcy’s upper chest. 

“Okay.” Darcy nodded her gaze trained on Peggy’s. Even when Peggy’s gaze dropped to see what she was unwrapping. 

The towel dropped to the floor and Peggy’s fingers trailed gingerly over Darcy’s skin. Down her arms, across her abdomen, over her hips. Her fingers curled at her hips and pulled Darcy closer again, her lips pressing long and slow against Darcy’s, lingering, savoring a while before pulling back with Darcy’s slightly swollen bottom lip between hers. “For the record though. While what is on the inside is what draws me in, your outsides are very lovely as well.” 

Peggy then pulled her hands away and lifted her arms. Darcy’s smile got a little lopsided as she slowly worked Peggy’s nightie up and off her, while letting her fingers brush and graze over bits of Peggy’s skin along the way, finding Peggy had nothing on underneath. Tossing the nightie aside and letting her gaze sweep down her body. “Your outsides are just as amazing and beautiful as your insides, as well.” 

Peggy’s hands came down and brushed down Darcy’s face, neck, shoulders, all the way to her breasts. Thumbs grazed over Darcy’s nipples as Peggy locked her eyes on Darcy’s stare. Watching as Darcy took a deep breath at the contact, and then another a few moments later as Peggy’s hands cupped and squeezed. 

Darcy’s hands weren’t still either, her finger tips drew circles over Peggy’s hips and lower back before her hands slid down to squeeze her butt and pull her hips against her own. And watched Peggy’s expression shift softly with each touch. Eyes widening, tongue flicking across parted, swollen lips, growing flush all across her skin, it was beautiful. Darcy leaned in and teased Peggy’s lips a moment before pulling back. 

Before Darcy could think, she found her back against the wall as Peggy pushed her into it and pressed everything she had against her. Her lips rolled against and gently sucked Darcy’s with passion and intent making Darcy’s head spin in the most wonderful ways and her body rock softly.

When Peggy gently pinched and rolled Darcy’s nipples, Darcy gasped, breaking the kiss. “I think I’ve been holding all this in for so long, it’s a little more intense than I’d anticipated.” Peggy’s voice was deep but soft. 

Darcy stared into her eyes and a grin started to spread over her face as she spoke. “I feel that too. But it feels good. Your touch is warm and comforting to me, even when it’s a little raw and wild.” 

Peggy laughed softly, one hand moving to brush Darcy’s cheek and cradle her face. “I adore that we’re on the same page. We really do fit together perfectly.” She nipped at Darcy’s lips and they both giggled. 

“It’s all so crazy when you think about it.” One hand slipped up Peggy’s body to squeeze her breast and stroke her fingers over her nipple. Darcy watched Peggy’s eyelids flutter at the touch and there was a soft hum from deep in her throat. She pressed a kiss to Peggy’s jaw, then trailed down her neck. 

“God, I don’t know if I’ve ever felt so at ease in someone’s hands.” Peggy brushed one thumb over Darcy’s cheek and the other over her nipple, breathing heavy.

Darcy lifted her head to catch Peggy’s gaze. “Really? I thought you said you’d been in love a couple of times.”

“I was, sort of. But I question just how deep the feeling went with my ex-fiance. I think I was with him because I thought I was supposed to be, and I was playing the proper little woman, which I never really was. The other one, the man that died in the war, I suspect I would have felt this at ease, had we gotten that far, but all we had were short conversations, long looks, and one brief, but intense kiss scattered across a couple of years during The War. So, yes, really. You are special, Darcy.” Peggy’s fingers stroked Darcy’s cheek while holding onto her stare. “I think it would be fair to say that I genuinely love you. I know we will have to leave here eventually, but until then, there is no one else I would rather be with.”

“I love you too. I’m happy being here with you until whenever our time here is done. And I kind of hope that it takes a little while so I can spend more time with you. I don’t think I’ve felt so at ease before either. My handful of exes are definitely exes for a reason.” The hand Darcy had on Peggy’s butt brushed up to her back and let her fingertips trail around her skin. 

Peggy took a deep breath before she spoke, her body leaning into Darcy’s a little more. “Have you ever been with a woman before?” 

“Once, though she apparently viewed it as more of an experiment. Which I found out when she showed up with her new boyfriend after we’d been together for a month. So, I’m not sure it was ever really a real relationship, even though I sort of thought it was at the time. Am I right to guess you haven’t been?” Darcy’s nose brushed against Peggy’s as it felt like the look in her eyes was growing more intense. 

“You are. Perhaps if my time were more open about such things, there was a woman, who was a friend as it was, who could have been something more. But those aren’t the times I live in, so it never went beyond a slightly lingering kiss.” As if to punctuate it, Peggy leaned in and moved her lips over Darcy’s in a long, slow kiss. Warm, moist lips massaging softly, pulling back gently on a lip, then reaching out for more before contact was actually lost. 

Darcy hummed deep in her throat as her fingers pressed into Peggy’s skin, squeezing her breast and butt. Peggy’s lips parted to let a small gasp escape and Darcy took the opportunity to flick her tongue across Peggy’s lip. 

Peggy pressed into her again, the kiss deepening, a bit rougher and rawer. Her fingers gripped the back of Darcy’s neck and held her tight. Sandwiching Darcy between her own body and the wall. 

It felt passionate and even a little needy, Darcy was loving it though. Trying to pull Peggy closer even though there wasn’t much closer to be. Her body rocking against Peggy’s, lips finally pulling away to breathe. A smile slowly stretching across her face as she regained her breath. “Now that is something I could get a little addicted to.” 

Peggy giggled and smiled at Darcy’s reaction. “So could I. Full disclosure, I’ve never really been with a man either. Kissing, a bit of touching him, though not as much being touched. The ex bought into the notions that women who had sex before marriage weren’t marriage material. Though he kept trying to press for it as well. I drew the line at my hand on him, though he only seemed to want to touch my breasts but nothing else.” 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re nervous or not sure what comes next?” Darcy brushed her fingers over Peggy’s cheek.

Peggy shifted, her body rubbing gently against Darcy’s as her lips softly brushed the inside of her wrist. “I suppose so. Which is something I am not used to doing. In my time, trying to be a professional woman, who is taken seriously, I can’t show weakness especially around the men I work with. Which are who I spend most of my time around. It is rare I feel secure enough to admit to feeling uncertain about anything.”

“Times have progressed, but even in my time, women aren’t treated as fully equal in the professional world. And I can imagine in your time it was probably exponentially worse, because it has improved greatly, just not entirely. So, is the uncertainty simply what to do, or if you’re ready to do anything more at this time?” Darcy couldn’t have wiped the warm, steady smile of her face if she tried. 

“What to do. I would like to touch you more, and be touched. I just might be less certain of the moves than perhaps I usually am.” Peggy’s fingers slid into Darcy’s hair and leaned in for a soft press of her lips that seemed to stray into nips and slow massaging that lingered a few minutes.

Darcy’s hand slid over Peggy’s hip and down the outside of her thigh, shifting just enough to then draw her fingers up the inside of Peggy’s thigh. Keeping her gaze on Peggy, watching her lips part and eyes widen the higher Darcy’s fingers went. Pausing a little shy of her destination, her fingers stroking back and forth as she spoke. “And if you want to pause or stop at any point, just say so.”

“I should be alright.” Peggy’s eyes softened as soon as Darcy spoke, her hand brushing through her hair and over her cheek. “But I appreciate your care. I had no doubt to begin with that if I asked you to stop you would.” 

Darcy softly nipped Peggy’s lips before her fingers proceeded higher. When her fingers brushed over her pussy Peggy’s whole body quivered and leaned into Darcy. “You look positively gorgeous.”

Peggy’s mouth was open but she didn’t seem to have any words as Darcy’s fingers continued to stroke lightly over her. The only sound Peggy seemed able to make was a soft humming, her eyes locked on Darcy’s, fingers pressed into her skin. 

Darcy had shifted to wrap her other arm around Peggy to make sure she held her stable. The want and passion filled Peggy’s eyes and came off her body in waves as her body moved rocking into Darcy’s touch. It seemed a sign Peggy was ready for a tempo change as Darcy’s fingers moved with growing intent and pressure, shifting from soft aimless strokes to focused aim over Peggy’s clit.

It didn’t seem to take long for Peggy to climax as she gripped Darcy tight, her legs nearly giving way for a second. But between leaning into Darcy and her firm grip, Peggy stayed upright. It did take her a few minutes to catch her breath and focus her gaze. “Oh my. I’ve tried that from time to time by myself, but it never felt like that.”

“I think someone else’s hand always feels different than your own. Kind of ups the sensations.” Darcy spoke softly, almost a whisper. They were so close any louder seemed unnecessary. And Darcy felt slightly breathless just from touching Peggy and watching her react. Sucking her fingers clean gave Darcy a taste for more. 

The stunned and wanting look in Peggy’s eyes gave Darcy the ideal window to guide them a few steps to the bed and nudge Peggy down. The grin that played over her lips was impossible for Darcy to resist. Her lips started there slow but passionate before beginning to wander. Peggy’s fingers trailed over Darcy’s back until a soft suck at her nipple made her press her fingers into Darcy’s skin. Moaning softly, eyes fluttering as she tried to keep her gaze trained on Darcy.

The smile was clear in Darcy’s eyes even as her lips were otherwise occupied. She was keeping her eyes on Peggy’s as her tongue flicked over her nipple and her fingers brushed her skin. Darcy’s first time being touched had been somewhat awkward and less than fulfilling given she’d been about sixteen and the person doing the touching was a likewise sixteen year old boy who had no idea what to do with a girl’s body. She wanted Peggy to feel so much more than that. 

Peggy was giving that eye contact right back to her in spades. Licking her lips as Darcy’s mouth roamed over the other breast and down to her stomach. Her back arched as her hands tangled in Darcy’s hair. And her voice came out as little more than a soft hiss. “Yes.” 

Darcy’s fingers plucked softly at a nipple as her lips strayed further down Peggy’s body. The fingers of her other hand grazing through the hair over Peggy’s mound drawing a deep humming sound from Peggy. Fingertips teasing softly over her pussy as Darcy’s lips pulled together at the very top of her hood. 

The goosebumps spread across Peggy’s skin in time with the quiver in her breath. Darcy could tell she was trying to keep her eyes focused on watching, but that the sensations were starting to throw her, making her eyelids flutter and causing her gaze to drift. The way Peggy’s fingers kneaded at Darcy’s arm and head seemed clear she was enjoying the feeling in any case. Knowing Peggy was enjoying it was more important than getting to have constant eye contact, it was intimate either way. 

Licking into Peggy a few times before letting her fingers tease her opening. Darcy nipped at Peggy’s clit before lifting her head a moment, finger poised to slide in. She waited until Peggy focused enough to give her a nod, pressing her lips together at the same time. Darcy’s other hand stroked and softly squeezed Peggy’s breast as she slid a finger inside her. “You look beautiful and taste so good.”

Peggy’s eyes widened as she moaned, hips rocking to meet Darcy’s touch. Darcy stroked a few times before pulling out a moment to slide two fingers inside as her lips and tongue focused in on her clit. Peggy moaned long and deep from her throat as her hips rocked with total abandon, fingers squeezing and pulling at Darcy with seemingly all she had. 

Darcy’s lips slowed as Peggy hit her peak, but didn’t stop as she smiled trying to lick her clean. It took a few minutes for the hip twitching to subside before Peggy’s grip on Darcy loosened enough for Darcy to even think of pulling away. She softly kissed over Peggy’s folds, one hand stroking her thigh as the other fondled her breast, easing her down from a rather intense seeming peak. 

Peggy’s fingers loosened and began to stroke over Darcy’s skin over her arm and through her hair as she caught her breath. Her eyes were focusing again, hanging on Darcy’s. “Well, that was quite astounding.”

Darcy giggled softly and kissed the inside of Peggy’s thigh. “I’m glad you liked it. I wanted it to feel special.” 

“Very special.” Peggy pulled softly and Darcy shifted up her body, leaning for a lingering kiss that Peggy pressed deeper. Her hand brushing through Darcy’s hair and down her spine before rolling them over. 

It was quick enough to surprise Darcy. She couldn’t help giggling even in the kiss which seemed to catch as Peggy giggled a little too. Their lips parted from one another to smile and Darcy was immediately hooked on Peggy’s gaze. 

“I could taste myself on you. It didn’t seem bad. My ex suggested women didn’t taste good or smell good.” Peggy’s nose brushed over Darcy’s as she stared, smiling.

Darcy couldn’t help but return the smile. “There are still guys in my time who like to claim that, but they’re wrong. I think some say it without even knowing, they just repeat it from someone else, or have the stupid expectation that women should smell like roses and taste like honey or some shit like that. I meant it when I said you tasted good.”

“May I take a little time to explore your beautiful body so I can make sure I learn how to make you orgasm as brilliantly as you made me before I taste you?” Peggy’s voice was soft as one hand tickled along Darcy’s side. 

Maybe it was the accent, but Darcy had to smile and giggle at how polite and proper Peggy made that request sound. “Sure. And I have no doubt you’ll touch me in fantastically amazing ways. Also don’t feel like you have to do anything particular if you aren’t yet sure.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Darcy swore Peggy’s eyes got wider and darker in an instant, her hand brushing over Darcy’s cheek before laying a bruising kiss on her, long and deep, before pulling back just as quickly, sitting up over Darcy. Her gaze met Darcy’s for only a moment before it swept down her body, along with her hands.

It was a soft touch following such a rough kiss and it had Darcy’s head spinning a little. Peggy shifted a bit to kneel between Darcy’s legs and pull her butt right up to her thighs before her hands went back to Darcy’s body. Fingers dancing over her stomach as Darcy’s legs hugged Peggy’s hips. Peggy really seemed to want to run her fingers over every bit of Darcy’s body. 

Darcy reached her fingers out to graze over Peggy’s knees, the only part that seemed convenient to touch in return, sitting just to either side of Darcy’s hips. “Going to slowly drive me crazy while I can barely touch you?” The lopsided smile on her lips tugged a little deeper as she spoke.

Peggy smiled and giggled softly when Darcy’s fingers tickled over her knees before doing the same over Darcy’s. “For now. All in good time.” Her fingers drew swirls down to Darcy’s ankles and back up again.

It was so slow and soft, but playful, Darcy was surprised at how much more intensely her whole body was tingling over just a few minutes earlier. She hadn’t thought it possible. The way Peggy swirled her fingers up and down Darcy’s legs and over her hips, along the outsides of her breasts, down her arms as her gaze danced from where she touched to Darcy’s face and back again made Darcy want to touch Peggy even more, but it wasn’t her turn, so she sufficed with letting her fingers play every which way they could with Peggy’s knees while she soaked in the sensations Peggy was creating all over her body. 

Peggy’s fingers brushed over the peaks of Darcy’s breasts for just a moment along the trail up to Darcy’s neck, around her cheeks and back down, out to the ends of her shoulders and in over her collarbones. When Darcy trembled softly, Peggy smiled a little more and leaned in to kiss softly down the center of her chest. 

Darcy was so consumed with the sensations, she missed the opportunity to touch something besides Peggy’s knees. Whimpering softly as Peggy’s lips pulled away from her skin again, only to moan a moment later as fingers circled her breasts, trailing around until they reached her nipples. Darcy’s body rocked and they both hummed as Darcy’s pussy rubbed just slightly at Peggy’s. 

“Oh, that will be something for later. Would you try that with me?” Peggy’s eyes were wide and curious as she glanced down to see just how close together they were, how easily they could have continued that action. “Somehow that notion never occurred to me before.”

“If you never thought too far on the idea of being with a woman, I can see where it wouldn’t come to mind immediately. I’d be happy to try it with you whenever you like.” Darcy rolled her hips slowly, with intent, not to make contact, simply as a tease and got a grin from Peggy. Darcy could see and feel Peggy’s breathing increase to nearly meet where Darcy’s already was.

“I still want to explore you.” Peggy’s voice was surprisingly firm and clear. Though the way her fingers stroked over Darcy’s nipples and the soft rock of her hips betrayed the desires rippling through her. 

Darcy’s hands reached to gently fondle Peggy’s breasts as she smiled. “Then explore me.” 

Peggy’s softly parted lips descended and closed upon Darcy’s nipple and gently sucked and played with it, eyes smiling somehow simultaneously brighter and darker as Darcy hummed, back arching at the sensations. One hand stroked and massaged Darcy’s other breast while the other trailed over her hip and around her thigh.

The slow build had Darcy wondering if this was how Mew-mew felt right before the lightning. Peggy hadn’t even touched her pussy yet, and Darcy felt on the edge of orgasm. Her body rocked, as Peggy’s lips swapped nipples, getting just a hint of friction where she desperately wanted it. 

Darcy’s breathing was short and heavy as Peggy sucked and flicked her tongue over a nipple one more time before her lips roamed down to her belly. One hand lingered on her breast, fingers making slow circles around the nipple before gently squeezing as much as she could get her hand around. The other slid down Darcy’s side and over her thigh and around to brush and squeeze what she could of her butt. Darcy’s hips rocking just seemed to make Peggy smile more as she straightened up again.

Darcy couldn’t reach much of Peggy’s body again so her fingers went back to her knees as Peggy’s fingers strayed closer to Darcy’s pussy. Teasing over her mound before ticking up across her abdomen again. The whimpering couldn’t be helped, Darcy was sitting on the edge for longer than she ever had. No one had ever teased her body this way before. It was excruciating, but electric. 

By the time Peggy actually let her fingers graze over Darcy’s folds, it was all it took. Darcy’s hips twitched and her body quivered with a gasp. Peggy had glanced at what her fingers were doing, but as soon as Darcy’s body started to react, her stare locked onto Darcy’s face and watched. Her fingers paused, but remained lightly touching Darcy. “That looked lovely. Is it alright if I keep touching you?”

Nodding first before finding her words. “Yes, please more.” It had certainly been an orgasm, but her body definitely had more energy still rushing through it. 

Peggy giggled, her smile soft, warm, with just a hint of curiosity as her gaze shifted back to what her fingers were doing as she started to stroke Darcy’s folds with a bit more intent. It was still a paced increase that Peggy seemed to make sure to keep checking Darcy’s expressions to make sure she was enjoying it. 

Darcy’s eyelids fluttered a little, but she kept them open and on Peggy. Watching her as she explored was almost as amazing as what she was actually doing to Darcy’s body. Her voice was breathy but she made it work. “Enjoying yourself, I hope?”

“Yes. I’ve never seen a woman from this angle, never see myself like this. Every part of you is beautiful.” Peggy looked up to smile at Darcy, her fingers still stroking, spreading Darcy’s wetness all around before dipping a finger between the folds, poised at her opening. “May I feel you inside?”

Something about the way Peggy asked made Darcy smile. Her voice still carried confidence, but it was also soft and warm, curious even. She’d seen Peggy vulnerable at times, but this was something new and different still. “Yes.”

Peggy was exceptionally gentle in the way she slid first just on finger inside Darcy and lightly stroked and explored a bit before sliding a second in. Her eyes flicking between Darcy’s face and what her own hands were doing. The other fingers teased over Darcy’s clit and then roamed over her folds and strayed along her inner thigh and mound before coming back around to give her clit another gentle stroke. 

Darcy’s hips twitched, begging for more, but Peggy seemed determined to take her time. Until her finger inside found a spot that made Darcy gasp and her hips jump. The smile that crossed Peggy’s lips was dangerously devious before she focused both her hands on driving Darcy over the edge. And over the edge Darcy went, rather quickly. It didn’t take much and she was trembling, her vision unfocused as she tried to catch her breath. 

Slowing her touch as Darcy peaked, but not pulling away right away, as Darcy had done with her, Peggy’s stare had focused entirely on Darcy’s face and waiting for her to focus enough to catch her eyes. Once she did, Peggy smiled deeper. “That was amazing to watch. I hope it felt as good as it looked.” 

Darcy giggled not letting go of Peggy’s gaze. While she wasn’t breathing as heavy, she was still working on getting it back to normal. Her voice was still a little blown and breathy. “It felt fantastic. I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm quite like that before.”

Finally pulling back her hands and licking them clean, Peggy actually hummed, licking her lips after a moment before sinking down atop Darcy and rolling her lips over Darcy’s bottom lip, pulling teasing, until Darcy’s hands pressed into Peggy’s back and head and pulled her into a deeper kiss, not letting her go so easy. Peggy hummed again and rocked her body against Darcy, her lips matching every move. 

They kissed and explored until they were simply too tired to do anything more and fell asleep tangled with each other among the sheets.


End file.
